Même si la mort nous sépare
by FanOnePieceYaoi
Summary: Un murmure. Quatre mots. Et pourtant ils eurent un plus fort impact que tout ceux que l'on peut prononcer dans une vie.


Bonjour/soir tout le monde ! Voilà un nouvel OS basé sur un pairing original, que j'adore. Que du mignon tout plein.

Je tiens à remercier _Zombie Doll Loan, _qui a pris le temps de faire la relecture de cette fanfiction :)

**Disclaimer: **Tout à Oda.

**Rating: **K

**Genre: **Romance.

**Pairing: **Brook x Cindry

**N.d.a.: **C'est dur d'écrire une histoire d'amour entre ces deux là, sachant que Brook est un squelette et que Cindry est assez... froide. Donc si je dis: Brook plongea ses yeux dans les siens (mais je n'ai pas d'yeux ! Yohohoho !) vous comprendrez, hein ? Ici on a une Cindry assez O.O.C. Mais elle pourrait parfaitement avoir ce caractère en n'étant plus sous l'emprise de Hogback. C'est compliqué, donc, en gros: _ne vous prenez pas la tête comme je viens de le faire._

Je ne discutaille pas plus. Bonne lecture ^^_  
_

* * *

Même si la mort nous sépare

Enfin. Tout est terminé. Plus de Gecko Moria ou de Docteur Hogback. Fini. Mon ombre m'est revenue. Tout cela grâce à Luffy et ses amis. De nouvelles aventures m'attendent. J'ai trouvé de nouveaux compagnons. Ce vide dans mon cœur est comblé. Enfin, pas totalement... Il manque encore cette femme.

Alors que tout le monde festoie, j'essaie de me retirer sans trop me faire remarquer. Malgré une grande discrétion, Sanji me voit tout de même. Il devine mes intentions et demande à voix basse :

« Tu vas lui dire au revoir ? »

Je me contente de répondre d'un hochement de la tête. Le cuisinier ne me parle pas plus et s'en va, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

Une fois à l'extérieur, je m'engouffre dans la forêt. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Enfin, je sais que si j'en avais un, il le ferait. Je lève un instant la tête et observe la lune qui vient d'apparaître. Une beauté dans la nuit. Je soupire et continue ma route. Je marche ainsi pendant encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que je la vois. Encore plus belle que la lune et plus rayonnante que le soleil. Assise sur un arbre couché, elle pense. Les rares fois où je l'apercevais, une joie parcourait tout mon corps. Mais à chaque fois, la teinte vide de ses yeux me donnait de la peine.

Habillée de sa robe bustier noire et de son éternel foulard rouge, elle est resplendissante. Et même ses cicatrices ne peuvent cacher son joli visage. Cette femme est magnifique, c'est indéniable. Elle l'était déjà, de son vivant.

Cette magnifique créature ne sent ma présence qu'au bout de quelques instants. Elle se tourne vers moi.

« Brook ? »

Je m'avance en silence et m'assieds à ses côtés. Nous nous observons un peu, sans dire un mot, puis je m'empare de sa main.

« Cindry, ça va aller ? »

La jeune femme hausse simplement les épaules en retirant délicatement sa main de la mienne. Elle plonge son regard dans le vide et me répond de sa voix douce.

« C'est juste que je trouve cela idiot de devoir rendre l'ombre à son corps d'origine maintenant, alors que je viens d'être libérée de l'emprise de Hogback. »

Elle a raison. En fait, tous les zombies de Thriller Bark ont accepté de se purifier pour que les ombres retournent à leur propriétaire d'origine. Et Cindry devait faire de même. De toute manière, elle n'aurait pas supporté de rester seule ici. Je suis le mieux placé pour la comprendre.

Je vois bien qu'elle est triste. Quand je vois cette femme dans cet état, mon cœur se sert. Enfin, je me comprends. Quelle situation gênante... Mais je sais quoi faire.

Je sors mon violon de ma veste et commence à l'accorder. Ce qui attire son attention. La musique est solution à tout. Elle suit tous mes gestes du regard. Enfin, je me mets en position.

« Ode à Cindry. »

Et je joue comme jamais je n'ai joué auparavant. Je donne toute mon âme à cette chanson, en puisant mon inspiration de la ravissante créature qui me fait face. En résulte un morceau doux, mélancolique, mais puissant. Cindry tient sa tête dans ses mains fines et me regarde faire.

Trois ou quatre minutes plus tard, la dernière note est jouée. Une enivrante sensation m'envahit lorsque j'aperçois un léger sourire au coin des lèvres de Cindry. Qu'elle est belle quand elle sourit !

Mais elle se met à pleurer. Je m'y attendais un peu. Quand cette femme pleure, on ne l'entend pas : on voit juste des larmes couler de ses yeux. On dirait qu'elle souffre en permanence.

Je la prends dans mes bras et pense. Ma conscience ne cesse de me répéter que je passe mes dernières minutes avec elle. Alors, il faut absolument que je lui demande...

Je m'éloigne doucement.

« Cindry, m'accorderez-vous une danse ? »

La jeune femme me regarde d'un œil interrogateur.

« Danser ? Sans musique ? »

Je me lève et lui tends la main.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Elle hésite un instant, puis accepte ma requête. Je l'invite à se lever à son tour et nous nous retrouvons face à face. Mes doigts osseux se posent d'eux-mêmes sur ses hanches, alors qu'elle enroule ses bras autour de ma nuque.

Nous commençons à danser. Je sens qu'elle est tendue. Il me faut la rassurer.

« Quel est votre morceau préféré, mademoiselle Cindry ? »

Pendant un instant, elle semble pensive, puis elle me répond :

« _Comptine d'un autre été_.

- De Yann Tiersen ? »

Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule et confirme.

« C'est cela. »

Je fredonne alors l'air de ce morceau pendant que nous continuons à danser. Nos pas deviennent plus légers et somptueux. A présent, elle fredonne, elle aussi. Jamais je n'ai connu cette sensation de bonheur complet.

Nous dansons ainsi jusqu'à ce que nos voix s'éteignent. Elle relève la tête. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens.

« Je vous aime Brook »

Un murmure. Quatre mots. Et pourtant, ils eurent un plus fort impact que tout ceux que l'on peut prononcer dans une vie. « Je vous aime ». Elle m'aime. Elle m'aime ?

Sans me quitter des yeux, voyant que je ne réponds pas, elle semble s'inquiéter. La jeune femme bats plus rapidement de ses longs cils.

« Je sais que je ne suis qu'une ombre. Je n'ai même plus d'âme. Et pourtant, je le sens jusqu'au plus profond de moi-même. Je vous aime. »

Les mots me manquent pour définir ma joie. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, bien trop subjugué par le bonheur. Cela l'a apparemment vexée, puisqu'elle me lâche brutalement et sort un petit sachet de sel de sa poche. Je saisis sa main, l'empêchant d'y goûter.

« Moi aussi Cindry. Moi aussi, je vous aime. »

Elle sourit et caresse ma joue inexistante avec un regard tendre.

« Je vous attendrai. »

Des larmes coulent de ses yeux. Des miens aussi. Elle approche le sel de ses lèvres. Dans un dernier élan de je-ne-sais-quoi, je lance une dernière promesse.

« Même si la mort nous sépare. »

Elle ferme les yeux. L'ombre s'échappe de son corps. Mais je sais qu'elle a compris. Je la rattrape avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Elle est partie.

Allongée dans mes bras, Cindry s'est endormie pour toujours. Je l'emmène à l'extérieur de la forêt, dans le cimetière. Le cercueil est à sa place. Je l'y pose délicatement. Elle a l'air si paisible. Je pousse quelques mèches de son visage et l'observe une dernière fois, espérant mémoriser chacun de ses traits. Enfin, je passe ma main sur sa joue avant de refermer le cercueil.

******XxX**

La nuit était noire depuis longtemps, et pourtant la fête continuait. Brook jouait du piano, complètement transporté par sa mélodie. Pour la énième fois de la soirée, il jouait « Comptine d'un autre été », mais personne ne s'en plaignait.

Lorsque le morceau fut terminé, Sanji s'approcha du squelette et lui tendit un petit carré de papier. Brook l'attrapa du bout des doigts et l'observa longuement. Sanji sourit, alors que le musicien soupirait.

Quelques heures plus tard, Brook avait toujours les yeux rivés sur le papier. Jamais il ne se lasserai de regarder le visage de sa bien-aimée.

* * *

Voilà voilà. Je crois que c'est la première fois que j'écris un texte aussi mignon, peut-être même un poil guimauve... :)

Je regrette qu'il y ait si peu de fictions sur ces deux-là. Ils sont tellement fait l'un pour l'autre !


End file.
